


I'M HERE

by wincefish16



Series: KLAROLINE ONE SHOTS AND DRABBLES [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincefish16/pseuds/wincefish16
Summary: PROMT- SO NO ONE IS AFTER KLAUS'S MIRACLE BABY. THEY ARE AFTER KLAUS, WITCHES SAY THAT KLAUS HAS A WEAKNESS EXCEPT HIS DAUGHTER BUT ARE NOT TELLING WHAT. THE FAMILY, CAMILLE AND MARCEL  ARE TRYING TO FIGURE IT OUT. KLAUS IS NOT TELLING ANYONE. OKAY I KNOW THAT THE PROMT IS REAL CONFUSING BUT READ THE DRABBLE AND YOU WILL FIGURE IT OUT......ENJOY
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Series: KLAROLINE ONE SHOTS AND DRABBLES [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135229
Kudos: 29





	I'M HERE

Klaus was sitting on the head of the table with his hand on his head listening to the rest of the audience is trying to figure out Klaus's weakness. He is currently thinking about his weakness, what would she be doing. Will she ever take up on his offer of being her last love. Camille calls out to him and says, "Why don't you just tell us Klaus, is it someone from this room?" She says while flickering her eyelashes. Klaus rolls his eyes at that, at first he hung out with Camille because he thought she was like her but now she seems awfully clingy. She would never be like Camille, she was a challenge, for which he would spend centuries alone to win her. 

Suddenly one of his minions come inside and says, "I found a girl outside, she was crying and hallucinating, calling out for you, saying sorry for not coming sooner. Should I bring her in?" Klaus and everyone else look at him, curious to know who this girl was. Klaus says, "Bring her in." The minion walks out and soon comes in with an almost unconscious body on his shoulders, Klaus takes one look at the golden blonde hair and he immediately runs to the minion, snaps his neck and takes the blonde girl in his arms, while everyone looks shocked from his sudden movement.

Klaus looks at the women he shamelessly loves and falls apart. Her beautiful face is now almost pale, a big hybrid bite on her neck, if she had been even an hour late, he would've lost her forever. He sees her opening her eyes and she looks at him, smiles and says, "Finally a good hallucination. I just wanted to tell you that I was coming to you, everyone was even agreeing to my decision except Elena and Tyler, and in all that rage, he bit me, again. This time not because of the sire bond. But whatever, I love you. I'm sorry I took so long to realize that." And she starts stroking Klaus's curls, thinking he was an hallucination. Klaus on the other hand had tears in his eyes and was stroking her face. I love you, finally the girl was in his and his arms only. He bites his wrist and puts it in front of her mouth and she starts feeding.

He keeps stroking her hair, leaving kisses on her forehead. Everyone looks shocked at Klaus's actions. Rebekah smiles knowing that her brother was always a softie for this blonde vampire and Elijah was surprised that someone loved Klaus and that he was saving someone from dying. Camille was intimidated by this blonde who had brought Klaus on his knees. Marcel was smiling as he liked Klaus being nice. Caroline finishes drinking the blood and falls asleep in Klaus's arms as she was tired from the travel and the venom. Klaus gives out a breath of relief as he sees the wound healing and Caroline's breathing coming back to normal. He notices as she falls asleep in his arms and scoops her up in his arms while getting up. He ignores everyone else shocked expressions and starts walking towards his bedroom with Caroline in his arms. Cami comes forward and tries talking ,"Klaus who the hell is" when she is interrupted by Klaus's low growl ," not now Camille." And walks away. 

Camille turns to the rest of the people and says, "Who the hell was that?" Rebekah smiles and says, "Looks like we found our brothers weakness, God why didn't I think of this before. That is Caroline Forbes one of Elena Gilberts best friends. While we were in Mystic Falls, Nik fell in love with her and as we can see she loves him too. I am happy for him, he deserves it after everything." Elijah was still shocked but agreed with what Rebekah said. Camille is still fuming with anger while the rest are taking the news in shock. Hayley keeps a hand on Elijah's shoulder and says," well I did like Caroline but Tyler has gone too far and I would like revenge on him too so how about a trip to Mystic Falls?" A voice comes from behind, " This might be the first time you and I have the same thoughts little wolf but I have promised Caroline that I will not touch that mutt. You on the other hand can do it for me." Everyone looks back and sees Klaus at the top of the stairs coming down. Hayley smirks and nod while Camille says, "What! Klaus no! You can't just order someone to kill people. You were changing!" Klaus shouts in anger and says, "No, Camille! He tried to kill her! She matters the world to me. I love her and if anything ever happened to her I would tear the world apart." Camille looks shocked and says, "But I thought you liked me, and you were even made that painting for me. How come have I never heard her name." Suddenly an voice comes from behind and everyone turns to look back and see a weak Caroline, "Well the same could be said about you. And seriously a painting! He gave me a diamond bracelet on our second meeting. And also Hayley, I heard what he did to you and you have my full support in killing Tyler." says a weak looking Caroline. Klaus runs up to her and says, "What are you doing her sweetheart? You need rest." Caroline smiles at Klaus and says, "No I just need blood and this" And she places her lips on Klaus's. Klaus who is shocked at first but immediately responds and deepens the kiss while his hands move to her waist pulling her as close to him. Everyone else smiles and Camille shouts making them break the kiss, "Are you serious! He definitely does not like you anymore because when he came to New Orleans, he fell in love with me! I am his weakness okay!" Caroline looks at her, rolls her eyes and says, "Are you an idiot? I know that I am a baby vampire but please do explain how a human can be the weakness of a thousand year old vampire. That too a hybrid! Also sweetie he flirts with every other person does not mean that he loves you," Now turning to Klaus she says, "And that habit will have to change now." Klaus smiles and says, "Anything for you my love." And kisses her again. Caroline's heart melts at him calling her my love. Elijah coughs making them break their kiss and look at him. He smiles and says, "Now that everything is under control, I want to know where Miss. Forbes will be staying as she is Niklaus's weakness." Caroline smiles and walks down with Klaus's help and says, "Caroline please Elijah. And I came to take up on his offer so wherever Klaus goes, so will I" Klaus looks extremely and smirks while Camille scoffs and leaves the house. "If I am staying here, then we need to clean up, god it is so dirty in here and also you all need to organize, especially you Klaus. Also I need shopping partners, must everything remain so dull and gloom over here? Hayley, Rebekah and Freya might be able to help?" Caroline says and Rebekah squeals in excitement and says, "Yes finally, someone to control Nik and help me in shopping!!" and hugs Caroline. Klaus in the meanwhile has gotten Caroline a blood bag, which she is draining out along with bonding with the rest of the family. He is happy. Finally his girl is in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT ANY MORE IDEAS YOU WANT TO SEE.


End file.
